Entering the Danger Zone
by ddspeed2000
Summary: Archer/OC, Krieger's sister finds out the hard of working in the Danger Zone that revolves around Sterling Archer. Since there are barely any stories about Archer, anywhere, on any site, I thought I would give it a shot. No Sex, lots of cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**So, there are rarely ever Archer stories on any site, so I thought I would give it a try. It's probably gonna suck, but for a while i've thinking about writing a story so now I am. **

**The rating is for the language, there will be no sex described in this story.**

_Everyone needs to go to this site_

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

_and sign this petition to stop the cyber attack thats going on this site, hopefully if we can get alot of people to sign it. They will stop what they are doing and get banned from this site so users will stop getting banned and people's stories will stop being attacked._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"So then he starts yelling Danger Zone as we run out of the building as its exploding behind us. I don't get how he can be the greatest spy and yet be so stupid at the same time." I saw sipping my soda can while my legs swings gently off my other leg. "No idea." Krieger says, uninterested while typing on his computer as I sit on the edge of his desk. "I mean Lana is so perfect at everything she does and still people say he's the greatest." I say, rambling on as he just shakes his head, not taking part in my conversation.

"You know what I mean?" I ask to him as he just nods his head while staring deeply into the computer screen. "See, you get me, that's why you're my brother." He says nodding his head again as I lay back on his desk with my leg still swinging. "I really hate that guy." I say, crumbling the empty can in my hand then tossing it to the side, landing it in the recycling bin.

"That's why you have a giant crush on him right?" He says finally tuning in to my conversation as I sit up really fast while glaring hard at him. "I do not! have a giant crush on Archer, you ass." I say sitting up on my elbows watching him stand from his desk and walk over to his home-made fridge.

"Right, just because you stare intensely at him and blush like a school girl when he smiles at you." Krieger says pulling out two more soda cans and walks back over to me holding one of them out. I glare harder at him then rips one of the cans out of his hand. "Shut up, it's just a small stupid crush, not a giant one!" I say opening my can of soda as he sits back down at his computer.

"I have a giant one." Archer says walking into Krieger's lab as both, my brother and I, roll our eyes at the same time. "Get it Danielle? Giant one?" He says walking up to me as I look away, finding interest in something else. "I'm talking about my penis." He says after a few seconds of silence, making me look back over at him with a glare.

"Yeah asshole, we got it the first time you said it." I say to him while taking a drink from my soda at the same time Krieger takes a drink from his can. "That's just creepy, how you both always do the same thing at the same time." Archer says pointing his finger at us as we glance at each other than shrug our shoulders together. ''See! Right there! You just did it again." He says pointing as us again like it was some circus trick when I hop off his desk and straighten my black leather jacket.

"So, same time tomorrow Krieger?" I ask walking past Archer to the elevator with my soda in my hand. "You know it!" Krieger says staring back at his computer screen, in the mean time, Archer looks between us before walking into the elevator before it closes.

I hum to myself and finish of my second can of soda as Archer glances at me a few times till we arrive at the top level. I drop my can in a recycling bin at the same time I walk into my office. Archer follows me in the room and sits in a chair in front of my desk. As I sit in my chair behind my desk I glance up at him with a questionable look as he just stares at me with an empty, dumb look. "Can I help you?" I ask him after I fold my hands on my desk as he shrugs his shoulders slightly. "Got any games in here?" He asks with a straight face making me raise my eye brow, thinking he was making a joke.

After a small silence I reach into my bottom drawer and pull out to hand held game that was connected with a cord and hand him one. "Of course I have games, its fucking boring in this place." I say, grabbing the other game while leaning forward on my elbows. "I know right!" He says then he mirrors my form on the other side of the desk while we both turn on our games.

"So what do we do?" He asks as I glance up at him before looking back down at the game. "Kill zombies." I say in a simple way while he looks up at me then shrugs. "Awesome." He says in the same voice as me.

"What are you idiots doing?" Lana says standing in my door way with her arms crossed and leans to the side. Neither of us looks up from our game nor makes a sound, making her glare at us while walking up to the desk. "Hello?" She says louder, in our face, trying to get our attention as we make some noise to shrug her off.

"Jump on the boxes." I say to Archer, never looking at him or Lana as she gets more impatient. "I'm trying." He says in defense, starting to get rough with the hand-held. "Just push the jump button." I say as Lana looks between us like we were crazy.

"What button do you think I'm pressing!" He says louder, getting angrier by the minute as Lana stands up straight from the desk. "Obviously not the right buttons since you're still not jumping!" I say finally looking up at him making him look at me with a death glare. Lana coughs into her hand making us look over at her, finally giving her attention.

"Oh hey, how long have you been standing there…..creepy" Archer says looking back down at his game. ''Hey hun, need somethin'?" I ask pausing my game then putting the hand-held on the desk, making Archer look up at me.

"Danielle, can I talk to you for a teeny second?" She says holding her fingers up showing a small space between her fingers as me and Archer share a glance. "Um, sure babe, anything for you." I say standing up and follow her out of the office while Archer watches us leave then looks back down at the game. I follow her next door to her office, looking around the room at people working on their computers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She says placing a hand on her desk to hold herself up while she leans to the side. "Getting yelled at." I said, not sure what she was talking about, but knew I was going to get a beating for whatever I did.

"No idiot, with him in your office." Lana says with a slight glare making me shrug slightly under her look. "Playing a video game?" I answered, not sure what the correct answer, from experience however, telling the truth made the beating less painful. She smacks her forehead with the palm of her hand as I take a small step backwards. "Ok, why are you playing video games with Archer?" She asks while placing her hand on her hip. "Cause I was bored and he followed me into my office. What's the big deal?" I ask putting my hands behind my head as she drops both of her arms to her sides.

"Hunny, I'm trying to protect you from him. I don't trust him with you; we all know how he treats women. I don't want that to happen to you." She says putting her hands on my shoulders like she always did when she was giving someone a pep talk. I look down at my black, combat boots and kick the ground with the edge of it.

"Look, Lana I can take care of myself ok, I'm a grown, little women. I know how to protect myself from people like him. It doesn't mean I can't still be friends with him." I say looking up at her with a sad look on my face. We all knew that nobody in the world like Archer, not even his own mother, so what chance did he have of making friends with people.

"This is no disrespect to you, you know that I love you and hate him for the way he treated you when you dated." I say as she frowns more than shoves me into her chest, with her giant man hands, and hugs me tightly. "I know sweetie, I'm not mad at you, it's him I hate." She says still holding me against her chest then finally lets me go. I take a breath of air then straighten my ponytail as I walk past her, out of her office.

"Women…." I mumble under my breathe while walking back into my office and sit across from Archer. "So…what did Lana want?" He asks after a few minutes of silence without actually looking up at me.

"Just to crush me against her chest with her giant hands." I say glancing up at him, not really giving him a direct answer making him glance up at me. "She does have giant hands, doesn't she?" He asks with a slight smirk as I nod my head and crack a small smile back at him. "Yeah, but she can crush a man's skull with 'em." I say with a slight shrug as he sits up from the game.

"Can she really?" Archer asks, not really believing my statement but still gives it a thought. "What else would she do with giant hands? Crush open walnuts for a living?" I ask shocked by his stupid question as he raises his eye brow.

"Is that a real job? Walnuts are hard to break open." He says looking back down at his game, making me shake my head slight. "No Archer, it's not a real job, I was making a joke." I say looking back at my game.

"Sterling Malory Archer!" We hear coming from his mother office, echoing throughout the halls. "Busted." I say as he stands up while dropping the hand-held on the table. After a few minutes of just staring at me with a glare, he walks out of the room. "Shut up!" He says, walking past Pam and Cheryl, "You're in trouble!" Cheryl sings as he walks past her desk into his mother's office.

"What mother?" He says annoyed while pouring a glass of the fine alcohol, sitting next to the door. "What the hell were you thinking! You were supposed to go in and show how easy it was to break into the security system is so we would get hired, not blow up their building!" She screams at him as he sits down in front of her desk with a shrug.

"Accident?" He says taking a drink from his glass, not really sure what to say. "An accident! How was that an accident?" She says pointing to the screen. A news channel appears showing what was left of the 5 story building. "I don't know." He says shrugging his shoulders again making her give him a death glare.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I feel really bad cause I have been so busy with school and I was just in a car accident yesterday, I didn't think anyone was reading this story but if you are I would love to thank **Syria13 and MixedChick1998** for adding my story to their alerts. Again I am really sorry its taking me along time to update and after this semester ends I will try harder. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"And where was Agent Krieger when you were blowing up the building? Why did she not stop you from loosing yet another contract?" She asks sitting down in her chair, across from Archer. Archer thinks for a second while swirling his drink. "Running from the explosion?" He says with a straight face as Malory covers her face with her hand. "How many more agents is ISIS going to lose before you get professional?" She asks as he finishes his drink then places his cup on her desk. "I don't know why I'm getting blamed for other agents not being good at their job, but it's not my fault." He says standing up while glaring at her with attitude as she glares back at him with the same look.

"It's your fault when you give away their positions to your hussies' or blow up buildings with people still in them!" She yells back at him as Pam and Cheryl peak in her office from around the door frame. "She is really riding Mr. Archer today." Cheryl says as they both pull back from the frame. "Well he did blow up a building." Pam says with a shrug as Archer walks past them and shoves Cyril with his shoulder. "Hey, watch where you're going!" He yells at him as Archer turns around with a gun in his hand and puts it under Cyril's chin. "I will end you." He says as Cyril raises his hands in defense and backs away from Archer in fear. Archer glares at all three of them then puts his gun away and walks back into Danielle's office.

"So what do you think she's yelling about this time?" Ray asks leaning against the door frame as me and Lana look up at him from my desk. "He did blow up a building." Lana says as I nod my head, "With me still in it." I say, putting my feet up on the desk next to Lana's. "And he did lose another contract." She says while putting her hands behind her head. "So, basically he did what he always does?" Ray asks as me and Lana look at each other then nod our heads while looking back at him. "Yep!" Lana says bluntly as I shrug in defeat as I pick up my hand-held game. "I can't believe his mother still lets him work here." Ray says glancing out the door at Malory's office then see's Archer walking this way. "Dukes! Here he comes!" He says, making him and Lana scatter out of my office and into her's as I look up from my game confused.

I look back at my game, shrugging it off as he walks back into my office and slams the door shut making a picture fall off the wall. "Can you believe mother?! Blaming me for field agents getting killed on missions, which have nothing to do with me!" He yells while pacing back and forth in front of my desk as I take a deep breath, still staring at my game. "Just because they can't keep their cover, does not mean it's my fault just because I'm the greatest spy in the world." He says while throwing his hands up in the air angry. I look up at him to see if he was does ranting about his mother, which he wasn't. "No offense." He says looking over at me for the last part of the sentence as I just shrug my shoulders. "Whatever, doesn't bother me." I says looking back at my game as he stands there for a few minutes then sites across from me, grabbing the game.

"You did blow up a building with me still in it." I say with sarcasm while looking up at him from the game making him look up at me with a glare. "I said Danger Zone." He says stating the obvious making me glare at him before ripping the game out of his hand and shoving it back in my desk. "Nobody told you to follow me into the building." He says standing up while pulling his jacket down to straighten it. "I was assigned with you dumbass!" I yell back at him while glaring harder at him as I stand from my chair while placing my hands on my desk. "I wasn't told that." Archer says walking out of my office with me following behind him. "I was in the helicopter with you! Going to the same place!" I yell at him, following him into his mother's office. He pours himself another drink as I lean against the wall next to him, watching him. "Yeah." He says taking a drink from the glass while looking up at me. "I hate you." I say walking out of his mother's office and into Lana's office. "Why is he such a dumbass?" I say, more as a statement and less as a question while take a seat next to Ray in front of her desk.

"All that alcohol killed his brain cells." Ray says while putting one of his legs over the other one. "Every time he gets jumped after he gives away his identity." Lana says typing with one had on the computer, not looking over at them. "I'm surprised he's still alive, seeing how many enemies' he has, you would think they would put a hit out on him so he would stop showing up." I say while leaning to the side of the chair and place my arm on Ray's knee making him place his hand on top of mine and start to tap his fingers on it. "I'm surprised you haven't placed a hit on him." Ray says while chuckling as he looks over at Lana who glances back at him but doesn't say anything to him.

We both knew she would love to get back at Archer for cheating on her and treating her like trash when they dated and I hated him for that so that's why I never thought of hooking up with him, that and I felt guilty for having a crush on him. "Mama, don't even worry about it because you know we both love you for your independence of a women…." Ray starts to say till I cut him off mid sentence. "And your giant cans." I bluntly say making her grab her mug of pens that was sitting on her desk and throws the entire thing it at me, making pens fly into the air as both Ray and I hold up our arms to protect our faces.

"Out now!" Lana says to me while pointing at her door with a deadly glare making me stand up from my seat and walk out of her office with a pout while I rubbed my face. "It was a compliment! At least I didn't mention her giant man hands." I say out loud to no one in particular as I look over at Archer who was walking out of his mother's office and stares back at me from across the room. "God I hate you." I mumble under my breathe with a sad look on my face as I walk into my office to gather my things then walk over to the elevator to go home. I can only stay so long in ISIS at one time before I lose my mind and say something stupid, which I obviously just did with Lana, so if I don't leave now this day is going to get worse.

The next day was worse than yesterday, Lana wasn't talking to me because of my comment yesterday which meant Ray couldn't talk to me, rather he wasn't allowed to because he thought Lana was scarier then I was and did not want to get on her bad side. Then Cheryll or whatever the fuck her name was this week spilt hot coffee on me, burning my open chest, which was now red and very painful. I walk into my office and throw my bag in the corner, knocking over a lamp onto the ground making it break. I clench my hands in anger and yell as I walk over to it to start picking p the pieces and put them in the trash. "How could this day get any worse?" I say out loud then yelp when I cut my hand on one of the broken pieces of lamp.

"What is all the yelling in here? My hang over does not need it." Archer says as he walks into my office then looks over at me standing up from the corner holding my hand. "Nice butterfingers." he says the same time he pulls out a tissue from his pocket then grabs my hand and presses it to my palm to stop the bleeding. I look up at me confused, but I was so angry and upset it came out as pathetic making me drop my gaze back to my hand. "Come on lets go get this cleaned before it drips onto the carpet and attracts ants." He says while grabbing my hand then pulls me out of my office towards the women's bathroom where he pushes the door open and just walks right in like it was any other room. We walk over to the sink where he turns the water on and places my hand under the running water to wash away the blood.

"Bad day huh?" He finally asks after some time of silence making me nod my head as I watch the water turn red before I pull out a medical wrap from my pocket. Always be prepared for anything when you are working full time at ISIS with these people. Archer turns the water off while I grab some paper towels and dry my hand off before I start to unwrap the medical bandage with my good hand. He takes the wrap from me then grabs my bad hand to wrap it up. I look up at him more confused that he was being nice to me and helping me without making a joke about it.

He looks up at me and see's my confused look then stops wrapping my hand. "What?" he says as I shrug while shaking my head at the time before looking down at my hand in between his rough ones. "Just confused on why you're being so nice to me that's all." I say, scratching the back of my head with my good hand making him just stare at me for a minute then goes back to wrapping up my hand. "I just know what it's like to have the entire office hate you all at once." Archer says making me frown as he finishes up my hand then lets it go. "Sorry, we don't treat right all the time." I say looking up at him as he shrugs his shoulders to brush it off. "It's no big deal, I'm use to it I guess." He says while looking down at me, pretending it didn't bother him, but we knew that he was hurt deep down.

Having to walk around the office everyday with a mother that treated him like dirt and co-workers who talked shit about him every hour they could, I included. I felt more guilty by the minute we stood in silence that I reach up and hug him tightly, I didn't really know what else to do at this moment, but just standing here wasn't helping. I felt him slowly hug me back finally as we stood there for a few more minutes till I pull back and look up at him while my arms were still on his shoulders. I stare up entire his bright blue eyes as he stares back into my green eyes then my day got worse. He leans down and presses his lips against mine making me lean into his chest till I felt him start to push me into the stall behind us and lock the metal door. Yep, bad day just because a whole lot worse that I would never be able to fix.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to thank**_ CaitlinXcowz _**for her nice message and for adding my story to her alerts. I would also like to thank **_XxKuroxXxNekoxX, Greysouthpaw, _**for also adding my story to their alerts and everyone for taking the time to read my story. I know I take a long time to update this site but after I got a nice message this morning I wanted to get this out as fast as I could. Till my dads bearded dragon laid all her eggs a month early and we had to work on a homemade housing for them that took a couple hours. I will never give up on this story I just can't update every week like I want too but since Archer just started again I might get more motivation to write more.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe that just happened. That should not have happened in a million of years." I say as I walk out of the bathroom while zipping up my black vest under my leather jacket. "I've gotta admit, that was one of the best for me, at least top 5." Archer says, walking from out of the bathroom, behind me while he zips up his pants. "Oh my god, how did that happen I'm life is ruined." I say as I put my hands over my face then shake my head making my hair get more messy and static then it already it was.

"Was it really that bad? Maybe I should practice more." He says as he fixes his black tie to make sure it was straight and not crumbled up then walks up to my side and looks down at me. "Lana is going to kill me." I say while flipping my long, brown hair back then gathers all of it and puts it in a pony tail to keep it out of my face, all though I should keep it down to hide my shameful face.

"What's the big deal, it's not like we're dating anymore so who cares what she thinks." Archer says, watching me walk off slowly down the hallway and to my office before anyone could see me. The one thing I told myself is not to sleep with Archer; I might as well sell my body for money now that I've degraded my body to the lowest level. I fall in my chair like a lump with my head hanging down, I let out a shameful sigh then lay my head on my desk next to my computer.

"Hey hun." I hear at my door making me jump up from my seat in shock. "I didn't do it!" I yell with my hands up in a defensive way, making Lana raise her eyebrow at my suspicious act then walks into her room. "Yes I know you didn't, I'm here to apologize for acting like a total bitch lately." She says while I drop my hands to my sides as she walks up to me and puts her arms around me to pull me into a hug.

I glance around the room before taking a deep breath and put my arms around her as I feel her hug me tightly in her grip. All I could feel was shame and hate for myself and feared that she could smell my betrayal. "Can you forgive me? Archer has just gotten to me lately with getting the best cases and always getting his way just because his mother is the boss that I take it out on you and Ray." Lana says as she finally pulls away from me and moves her hands to my shoulders as she puts on a sad pout.

I glance up at her while biting my bottom lip afraid of what will come out if I open my mouth then nod my head as her pout turns into a smile. "Thanks hun, you're the best." She says before smashing my head back into her chest as I grunt from lack of air, but still keeping my eyes down to the ground. "I'm gonna go bug Malory for a new case before Archer gets to her." Lana says to me before waving her hand to me as she walks out of my office as I fall against my desk with my hand on my chest.

I finally look up at an empty doorway as I place my hand over my face then slides down my desk to the floor. I let out a sad sigh as I place my hands on the carpet then makes a disgusting face while looking down at my hands. "This carpet is disgusting, why the fuck am I touching it with my eating hand." I say taking my hands off the floor then turns to squirt some hand sanitizer in my hands only to stop when I see a bottle with tape on it that says "hand saintizer" in sharpie.

"Damnit Krieger, and its SANITizer! Idiot, learn how to spell you Nazi." I say as I grab the bottle from my desk before standing up and walks out of my office towards the elevator across the room. I have learned from experience to not try anything experimental that Krieger has made himself in his shit apartment. "It probably has LSD in it or Sulfuric Acid that would burn through my hands and onto this shit carpet." I say as I push the down button for the elevator while holding the bottle as far from my body as possible.

When I hear the ding above me I look up at the floor level before walking into the elevator as the doors open and swing to the left to push the basement level above the parking lot. I look at the bottle in my hand as the doors close and jump when Cyril barely makes through the closing doors then looks over at me with a smile. "Hello Danielle, how are you on this fine day?" He asks in a cheerful voice as I raise my eye brow in confusion at his happiness.

No one is ever that happy when they come to work, especially not if you work here with these people. "Um…fine….I guess. And yourself?" I ask while looking back at the floor numbers above the doors as he fixes his tie then straightens his glasses. "I am doing well, thank you for asking." He says looking back at me with a smile then looks at the bottle in my hand. "Mind sharing your hand sanitizer?" He asks before holding his hand out to the bottle making me shake my head and move away from him.

"It's not mine its Krieger's, and it says saintizer, not sanitizer. That's how I know it's something's he made up in his lab." I say as I start to get impatient with the elevator then starts tapping my boot on the steel floor. "Oh…." He says concerned then pulls his hand back to his body while he eyes the bottle then looks up at me. "Are you alright? You seem distracted and tense; maybe a good neck rub will calm you down." Cyril says right when the elevator doors open up making me look directly at him with a shocked and not pleased face before walking out of the elevator.

"Or not, I wasn't trying to be weird or anything!" He yells at me as I walk away then drops his arms to his sides with a defeated sigh. "Just trying to be nice." He says as the doors to the elevator close. I look over at Krieger who was sitting next to his hologram, animated computer bride who had her hand over her stomach.

"Hey asshole, what the hell is this!?" I yell at him while slamming the bottle on his metal desk making it echo in his large lab. He jumps at the sudden sound and slams his hand on the keyboard making the girl disappear. "I didn't do it!" He yells while spinning around in his chair with his arms over his computer screen to hide it. "Oh yeah, that's not fucking suspicious." I say with a sarcastic voice before tossing the bottle at him.

"I see you found my new and improved had sanitizer, it kills 100% of the germs instead of that 99.9% crap they sell at the store." He says holding the bottle up getting more proud of his creation as I give him a dark glare. "How are we related again?" I ask while I cross my arms over my chest then place my hand over my face in irrational. "My drunk, abusive father married your selfish, skanky mother and forgot to wear protection?" He says bluntly while placing his bottle next to the other half empty bottles of chemicals.

"Yes of course, how could I possibly forget that?" I say sarcastically while twirling my hand in a small circle then watches him get up from his seat with gloves on his hands. "On a similar note, want to see how my half-man, half-pig is doing?" He asks me while walking over to a metal door with a lock pad next to it. "I love Piggly." I say in awe as I follow him through the door into a room full of cages and large tubes full of deformed animals and clones of himself.

Krieger walks over to a cage that was covered with a large white sheet and takes it off to show a deformed, large pig man lying in a pile of hay. "He hasn't been the same since he walked in on you eating bacon." Krieger says in a sad voice as his arms drop to his side making me pout at Piggly. "I said I was sorry, told him to knock." I say back making him shake his head in shame and walk over to another computer.

We were both very messed up people since we thought this was a normal conversation that people had, but in reality we needed to be in an institution for the major abuse we faced as a child. Also didn't help that our father was a major Nazi fanatic that exposed us to nuclear war and government hacking. He took World War II way too serious even though he wasn't in the war, nor was our grandfather.

He however did try to raise us right after he took us from our parents after he caught Krieger playing with dangerous chemicals. And we all see where that leads to, I stare a little longer at Piggly then I turn and walk over to one of the cloning tubes. I stare blankly at the disfigured man floating in the green liquid then looks over a Krieger. "I don't see anything wrong with this one." I say with an evil smirk making him look over at the clone I was standing in front of then glares back at me.

He reaches over for a bottle with Sulfuric Acid written in sharpie on the front as I pull out my 9 millimeter gun from the back of my pants. "Doctor I suggest you think your next move wisely." I say in a dark voice while holding my gun up in the air aligning it in front of my face. He glares harder at me as he reaches for a second bottle making me point my gun at him. "Um…..is this a bad time?" Cyril says from the doorway as he peaks his head in the room and blinks in confusion at our standoff.

"What do you want?" We both say at the same time making Cyril wince in fear. "Malory needs you for a mission." He says from around the corner making me back up to the doorway then slide out of the room before putting my gun away. "What in the world was that about?" He asks making me shrug my shoulders as we walk into the elevator and go back to our floor.

I walk into Malory's office and stand behind Lana, who was sitting in a chair in front of her desk next to Ray. "We have gathered some information that Odin has stolen yet another client of ours and we need to get it back! You four are being sent out to Switzerland to get close to the Ambassador, if we can protect him from Odin then he will hire us and pay us handsomely." She says making the three of us groan while Archer looks over at me from the wall and slides over to my side.

I glance up at him as he steps closer to me then smiles down at me as Lana and Ray stand up from their seats. "And let me guess, you'll be going with us right?" Lana says with her hands on her hips making Malory glare at her from her seat. "Someone has to watch you guys to make sure you don't screw this contract up for ISIS." She says with a smirk on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would love to thank everyone who is still reading my story after all this time plus ****Funeral of the Fallen Musician, TheGabification, trudes193, Miranda Pippin, for adding my story to their alerts. I would also like to thank **Vanessa Masters** for her nice review and talking with me about my story and **TwitchingHades** for her nice review, and I'm glad you like the brother/sister thing I have going on. I will admit that is my favorite part about my story is writing Krieger parts. **

**I didn't realize that this is a month late because I just had 4 more college classes open up, so now I'm taking 6 and I just had a job interview 2 weeks ago that I guess didn't go well because I never got a call back. I'm also sick now and have speeches to record for a class so I'm not really happy at the moment but I forced myself to finish this chapter tonight that I spent the last few hours writing. I also put up another story about Star Trek the Original Series so I figured I would plug my other story here just because. I'll try to keep on schedule next month but I have to plan for my graduation and then transiting over to yet another college to get another degree with no money. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So why is Ray here? No offense hun." I say holding my finger up to ask a question before Ray and Lana stand up from their chairs then looks from my spot back at Malory. "How about shut up and get ready, we leave first thing tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" She says with a glare on her face making me roll my eyes as we all walk out of her office and stop in front of Cheryl's desk.

"How come you guys get to go to Switzerland and we're stuck here in this shit hole." Pam says annoyed that she never got to go anywhere nice like the rest of the group. "Because we go into the field risking our lives every day while you sit on your ass doing nothing." I say while throwing my hands in the air at the obvious reason before walking over to my office with Archer following close behind me.

"Well now I have to go pack a bag and buy new winter clothes since its freezing cold and buried in snow." Ray says crossing his arms over his chest while looking over at Lana who leans to the side with her hands on her waist. "I hope there is an actual Ambassador this time and not just another excuse for Malory to get a paid vacation somewhere." Lana says, turning to the group while Ray nods his head in agreement with Cyril walks up to her with a folder in his hand.

"Can you guys try to keep it in the budget this time, we are running out of money and if you guys keep wasting it all we aren't going to be able to fund ISIS anymore." He says while holding up the folder making Lana look over at Ray before they both walk away from him in silence. I place both of my hands behind my head as I walk over to the elevator to head down to the weapons locker to get my supplies. I will have to get double of everything since Archer usually forgets and or loses all of his supplies on the first day of a mission.

I stop suddenly in front of the elevator causing Archer to run into my back making me stumble forward into the door. "Ow, damnit Archer why are you walking so close behind me?" I ask as I turn around to face him while I rub the front of my face that hit the elevator door. "Why did you suddenly stop without warning? Turn your brake lights on next time gosh." He says as the ding goes off above us and the steel doors open in front of us. "How about not walk so close to me then run me into the door, ass!" I say, walking into the elevator and going down to the weapons level as he stands next to me while rolling his eyes in annoyance at me.

"Yeah well, ya know what?" Archer says turning to me with his finger out with a threatening voice, trying to seem intimidating while I turn to him with a glare on my face. After a few minutes of a staring contest he gives up and drops his finger to his side. "Shut up." He says finally as the elevator doors open and we both walk out at the same time towards the start-up kits.

I grab two shoulder bags and place each one of each side of my body before starting to fill them with spy supplies like ropes, first aid kits, and extra boxes of bullets. I hum to myself as Archer starts grabbing random things off the shelves to play with before grabbing two pair of night vision goggles and places them on his head and neck. I look over at him with a small smile on my face as I watch him act like a kid in a toy store before walking over to the gun wall.

I start to fill both bags with hand guns and small automatics as he walks up behind me with a couple of shoves in his arms. "Are we going to need these?" He asks me, dumbfounded as I turn around and make a face at him. "No Archer, we are not going to need shovels, now put the goggles in the bag because are going to need them." I say as I open both of the bags and watch him glare at me before dropping the shovels on the ground then drops both of the goggles in each of the bags.

"Now I hope I don't have to tell you to go home and pack warm clothes since we are going to a place that is knee deep in snow." I say to him while shoving one of the bags into his chest before walking back over to the elevator. "I know that! I'm not an idiot, that's why I wear my turtle necks!" He says following after me with his bag over his shoulder as I roll my eyes at yet another stupid comment about his turtle neck. "Well I'm not going to back extra warm clothes for you so make sure Woodhouse packs for you." I say walking into the elevator and pulls out my phone to send Krieger a text message to let him I was leaving the country.

"I know how to pack a bag Danielle! God you sound like Lana and my mother...I hate it." He says mumbling the last part under his breath although I did catch it, making me look up from my phone. I watch him walk out to the parking level while he still mumbled to himself making me frown. I walk up to my car as I watch him speed out of the parking lot making me sigh in defeat now having to think of a way to make him feel better. "This is going to be a long trip."

When I arrived to the private jet, I look around at Malory yelling at some poor guy to put her dozens of bags into the jet before boarding the jet only to notice I was the last one to arrive. I look over at Archer who was sitting next to the window in warm clothes and a glass of Scotch in his hand as he gives me the cold shoulder. I walk over to Lana and Ray who were sitting across from each other while looking over at Archer then up at me. "Can you believe he was the first one here? I've never seen him come on time, let alone early." Lana says leaning out of her seat to look over at Archer who could clearly hear them talking about him which was making him more angry.

"Guys just stop, seriously we just started this mission, stop making it worse." I say glaring at both of them before sitting across the aisle and tucking my bag under my seat making them look over at me with a confused look on their face. They both turn to each other with a shrug as I turn to the window and lay my head against the cold window while watching Malory still yell at that poor guy before walking onto the plane and sits in the very front of the plane. "This is going to be a long trip." Malory says while grabbing a glass before sitting down as the plane takes off into the sky.

About halfway to Switzerland I get fed up with Archer acting like a child and giving me the cold shoulder, I get up and walk up to his seat then sits across from him. "You're an asshole ya know that? Maybe if you didn't act like a child all the time, I wouldn't have to micromanage you." I say as I lean forward with my arms hanging off my knees as he looks over at me with a glare. He then reaches over and grabs one of the flight attendances without breaking eye contact with me and pulls her over to the bathroom without putting his drink down.

I feel my face get bright red before I feel my heart break in my chest as I walk back over to my seat and punch the wall next to me. I put my headphones on and hug my knees against my chest as Lana and Ray look over at me confused then looks up and down the air plane to see what had upset me. "I hope he gets AIDS." I mumble into my knees as I put my MP3 on full blast so I couldn't hear anyone around me, but also damage my hearing at the same time.

The rest of the flight was more awkward then before because now Lana was bugging me to tell her why I was upset and wouldn't leave me alone about it even though she could clearly see the headphones on. When the flight landed in Switzerland and I finally took off my headphones I glare over at Lana who drags me to the side and tries to get me to talk to her about my problem. I would love to tell her, but she would hate me if she found out that not only was I jealous, but I had slept with Archer to get back at her.

"Please just stop already; I don't want to talk about it so stop pushing me." I say to her as we walk into the large hotel we would be staying at and walks up to the front desk to get our room keys. "I just want to get to work shooting people and stuff." I say, dropping my bag on the ground as she looks at me with a pout on her face as she grabs her room key then hands mine over to me as I roll my eyes at her pout. "Nice try." I say to her after grabbing my bag and walking up the stairs to my room where I kick the door in and toss my bag on the floor.

I pull out my semi-automatic from my bag and check the mag to make sure it was fully loaded till I hear banging on my door then Archer stumbles in with his room key, probably drunk off his ass. "No, fuck you, get out of my room!" I yell at him making him jump in his spot at my sudden yell making him drop his bag onto his foot. "Can you yell any louder!" He yells back at me as we get into a yelling fight till Malory walks into my room with a poor bag guy dragging all of her red bags. "What the hell is all the yelling about!? Do you want to give away our position!?" She yells at us as I walk up to her with a death look in my eyes, there was no way in hell I would share a room with this asshole just to have him fuck a bunch of girls to get back at me.

"I will not share a room with that! Either get me another room or I will blow this place sky high." I say to her as I get real close to her face, making her back up into the doorway before recovering herself and holds up her finger at me. "Now you listen here missy, don't you threaten me or I will have you fired!" Malory yells back at me with her threat, making me clench my gun tightly in my fist till Lana walks up to the room.

"What is with all the yelling?" She asks looking over at Malory who was against the door and me clenching a gun in my hand. "There are no rooms left and I will not be sharing a room so you either man up missy or go sleep in the yard!" Malory says to me before composing herself and walks out of my room towards her larger room on the upper levels. My face gets bright red as I feel my eyes start to get misty in anger and pain as I turn my look over to Lana who tenses up before reaching for my gun.

"Sweety, it's going to be ok, you won't even be in here remember? We will be staking out the hotel so you'll never be in the room." She says trying to grab my gun from me till I pull back and look over at Archer with my glare before walking into the bathroom with my gun and slams the door shut. Archer gulps while looking over at Lana who lets out a sigh of defeat before glaring over at him while leaving our room to heads towards the rooms he was sharing with Ray.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have to apologize for the last update, I just finished taking 8 midterms this last week plus my other computer classes. I had to do one a day for the past 8 days in order to meet my deadline and its been really exhausting have to write a 5 page essay in an hour in a half since each class had one multiple choice test and one short answer/essay for the other part. I found the motivation to do write this chapter up after my midterm and watching the latest episode of Archer. I am working on another chapter now, but I won't update it for a few weeks so I won't get behind again.**

**I would love to thank everyone as usual for those who are still reading my story, I know I've lost a few people for not putting in sex scenes but I'm just not comfortable with doing it, so sorry if thats a turn off for you. I want to thank **Naturestune, LadyAJ5, Shadow the Range**r for adding me to their favorites.**

**I would also like to thank **BloodyXxXookami (Guest)** for the nice review they put for me, its nice to know that someone likes my story enough to review it. I won't be one of those people that says, if I don't get five reviews I wont update, thats bullshit and stupid to do. You don't have to review my story if you don't want, I'll still update my story whenever I can.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Archer stands in his spot not really sure what was going on, but he knew by the look on her face that he really messed up. After a few minutes he slowly walks over to the bathroom door and quietly knocks on it before grabbing a glass and putting it against his ear on one end and the door on the other. He leans in to try and hear any noises like crying or yelling, but all he got was silence. Archer took a step back from the door and gulp down the strange knot that was sitting in his through before placing the glass next to the bottle of Scotch. "Danielle, I'm coming in alright, don't shoot me!" He yells through the door as he gets ready to knock it down before stopping in mid run as locks on the door move and the door opens up.

I walk out of the bathroom in a black long sleeve shirt and thick black pants on for the snow outside. I didn't even look at him as I exited the bathroom and grabbed one of the duffel bags before walking out of the room. I put the bag over my shoulder before I reach the stairs next to the elevator. Before Archer could run after me I had already disappeared out of the hallway and into the cold metal stair way. I walk down the stair at a fast pace in case he did follow me and slam the metal door open to the outside of the hotel.

I shiver as the cold, snowy air hits my face as I walk across the open yard to the bar in front of the hotel. I glance over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed and then walk up to the large dumpster on the side under the fire escape. I jump onto the dumpster to get a reach before jumping up and grabbing the ladder on the side of the building. The ladder was slippery and cold from the snow, but thanks to the gloves I was able to keep my grip long enough to reach the roof. I throw myself over the edge of the roof before standing up to get a better look at the empty roof, I walk around the perimeter a few times to look for any exits that I could use to get off the roof quickly before placing my bag on the ground.

I take out my sniper stand with my gun attached to it and look through the scope at the hotel to find the room where this important guy was staying in. I figured it would be better if I stayed out in the snow and away from Archer since I already cause a scene in the hotel and now everyone knows I'm upset and angry. Of course none of them would figure out why, not even him since he was so stupid when it came to other people's feelings. Give him a few drinks and he'll forget everything that happened, Lana is a different story so I will have to come up with some truth that sounded like a lie to get her to drop it.

I hear a soft noise coming from my side making me pull back from my gun to look around for it before looking at the duffel bag and pull out a woki toki. I push the volume button up to hear the noise better and instantly regret grabbing it as I hear Archer's voice come through the other end. "Look I'm sorry for whatever I did, but seriously you have to tell me where you went because if you go on a shooting rampage everyone is going to blame me for it, over… Seriously tell me where you are so we can talk, over….Danielle?! I know you can hear me, answer me!...over." I throw the device back in the duffel bag and roll my shoulder back before leaning over the gun again and move the scope down to find my room through the windows. I finally find Archer standing in front of the window with a woki toki in one hand and a pair of binoculars in the other hand.

Before I realized he had the binoculars I let out a meep sound before throwing myself to the side to hide under the ledge in an over dramatic and not needed way. I land on the duffel bag next to the woki toki and hear him still rambling on to himself. "Wait, was that you! Are you on the roof of the bar cause I could really use a stronger drink this shit Scotch in here. Danielle?...over!" I growl under my breath before slamming my palm to my forehead so hard that it leaves a red mark on my head.

"God I hate my life." I say out loud before slowly crawling over to my gun and lift my head to the scope to try and see if I could find Archer before having to jump off the roof and kill myself. I look in the scope and see him in our room with the binoculars in one hand while rushing to get dressed before falling over to one side making me laugh out loud before covering my mouth like an idiot thinking he could hear me. "I could just shoot him and make it easier for the rest of the world, make my life a lot easier." I say as I focus the scope on his chest and load a bullet into the barrel before sitting us as Lana walks into our room.

"Seriously whatever you did to her you have to apologize, we need her here in the hotel and nobody can find her." Lana says as Archer finally stands up fully dressed in his turtle neck and tossing the binoculars on one of the beds. "One, it's none of your business and two, I'm trying, but I can't find her anywhere and she won't pick up her phone or woki toki. And three shut up!" he says glaring at her before grabbing another duffel bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going? You have the first shift to watch over the Ambassador." Lana says with her hands on her hips while glaring back at him.

"The mission can wait this is more important…" Archer starts to say before Lana cuts him off by raising her finger in his face. "You will not screw off and leave me and Ray to watch over him. It's your turn to do the first shift, now do it!" She yells at him before walking out of his room while slamming the door on her way out. Archer lets out a deep sigh before looking out the window at the bar roof before walking out of his room towards the elevator. He goes down to the security level of the hotel and walks out of the elevator to the large wall of monitors before sitting down in the one chair in the room. He puts his feet up on the control board and leans back in the chair while trying to find the cameras that were located outside of the hotel.

Archer finally turned one of the cameras in the right direction and found Danielle sitting on the roof of the bar, a normal person wouldn't have been able to spot her, but being a secret agent he could easily pick her out of the dark. He sat there staring at the outline of her leaning over the sniper before pulling out a twelve pack of beet and set it on the controls next to his feet. Archer opens one of the beer cans and takes a long drink from it before setting it on his knee and just stares at the screen.

After a few hours on lookout I move my sleeve up my arm to what time it was on my watch. I was freezing my ass off and was ready to go back inside if the tension had died down. She figured if she got to the room first, she could bolt the door shut and get some sleep before Archer got back to the room. I hear muffling noises coming from the duffel bag again making me roll my eyes before reaching down into it and pulling out the woki toki. "What do you want Archer I hate you right now." I say to myself before turning the volume back up on the device before hearing Archer yelling on the other end. "Danielle, turn around!" I hear him say before turning my head over my shoulder and getting the butt of a gun smashed into my face.

"Danielle!" Archer yells into the woki toki before dropping his last can of beer and runs for the door with a semi automatic gun in his hand. As soon as he runs out of the room he gets stopped in the hallway by a small group of men with automatic rifles and sky masks over their faces. "Oh shit!" he yells before diving back into the room as the group of men lay fire on him. "I don't have time for this!"Archer yells at the group of men before opening the duffle bag and pulling out a smoke grenade and throws it in the hallway. After he hears it explode, he grabs the bag and throws it over his shoulder before he opens fire in the hallway killing the group of men. He looks back at the monitors then runs down the hallway to the nearest exit that leads outside of the hotel.

He runs past Lana who was screaming his name before busting down the exit door into the snow covered yard. He covers his face with his arm trying to look for the roof before taking off again towards the bar. Archer runs over to the wall with the dumpster next to it and jumps on the lid before hearing gun shots coming from above him. He starts to panic as he frantically climbs up the metal ladder, losing his grip a few times before finally reaching the top of the roof and throws his bag over the ledge. He swings himself over and stands up straight with both of his guns pointing out and lowers them when he see's Danielle standing over the bodies of four guys who were dead on the ground.

I look over at him with blood dripping down my face from my nose and my busted eye before leaning over and shoving my sniper gun back in the duffle bag. He walks over to me to get a better look at my face then grabs my bag before I could and tosses it over the side of the building. We just stand there in the cold, staring at each other before I look away with a small shrug. Because it was so fucking cold out, my face didn't hurt as bad as it should, but once I got inside I would definitely feel the pain of my busted nose and left eye. I walk over to the metal ladder before he throws his bag over the edge and steps onto the ladder with his hand out to me.

I stare at him for a few seconds before grabbing his hand and sliding onto his back as he climbs down the ladder as I slide my arms around his neck. If I had a nickel for every time I got hit in the face with the butt of a gun, I'd pretty rich, I'm just angry that I let my guard down and let them get behind me. As we reach the dumpster, before I could jump off his back he wraps his arms under my legs and walks off the dumpster landing in the snow. Archer grabs both of the bags before walking towards the hotel with me still on his back as the snow begins to fall hard from the sky. I look up at the sky while closing my eyes to try and feel the snow on my numb face before we walk into the building and my face starts to warm up.

We walk over to the elevator and step in next to some guy who was staring at my bloody face and the two duffel bags that Archer was caring. We didn't even bother looking over at him as we reached our level and walked out of the elevator to our room. I tried not to sniffle because the blood would get into my mouth and I would probably end up gagging at the taste of it as I shivered in disgust at the fear before we walk into our room and see Lana and Ray in the room already with a pissed look on their face.


End file.
